Aches and Pains
by wholockian99
Summary: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL (i wish :P) Castiel falls very ill. Luckily Dean and Sam are there to care for him. But suddenly his symptoms get much worse and a godd outcome no longer becomes certain. (a little bit of destiel fluf moments but nothing sexual)
1. Chapter 1

The minute Castiel awoke he felt..._different_. Not the good kind of different but the cold, clammy, achy kind of different.

He had only been human for a few months, and he thought he knew everything there was to know. Castiel was staying with the Winchesters since he became human. They took him in to help teach him what humans were like. Eating, using the bathroom, brushing his hair and teeth and taking showers are just a mere part of what Cas learned. But Sam and Dean never prepared him for this.

* * *

"D-Deannn.." Cas grumbled quietly.

"DEAN.." Cas croaked as loud as his dry, cracked throat would allow him.

He tried to prop himself up in the bed, but his weak structure caused his head to star spinning. He felt his stomach turn. _What is happening to me? Oh god am I dying?_ Castiel began huffing and gasping for air. He was over panicking himself. He was struggling to breathe, and Dean was not showing up.

"Woah, Woah Cas calm down hey your okay." Dean rushed over and held Cas up, giving him a bag to breathe into.

"Just breathe into this okay? All you need to do is breathe...thats it just relax." Dean's voice was some-what soothing for Cas, and he began breathing normally.

"You feel really hot," Dean said, while setting the back of his hand on cas's forehead. " You are sick aren't you?"

"ughhh...my stomach feels like its going to come out of-" Cas stopped abruptly, and Dean saw his eyes widen.

Suddenly all of the contents that were previously in Castiel's stomach were on the bed.

"Jesus Cas, you could have told me!" Dean yelled out. "C'mon let's get you into the shower."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sam? Could you come help me?" Dean yelled out while putting his hands around Cas's chest.

Cas closed his eyes and let out a painful grunt, as Dean heaved him up.

"Yeh Dean wha- Oh shit. Is he okay?" Sam stopped at the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'm not entirly sure. Could you help me lift him and get him in the shower?"

"Ummm sure." Sam replied running over, and grabbing Cas under his arms.

"I-I can't move. It hurts to move." Cas mumbled wincing in obvious pain.

"I know buddy. You are going to be okay." Dean's hands felt cold on Cas's over-heating body, and it relaxed him.

Cas was stripped down to just his boxers. Sam got ice, while Dean poured water into the tub. Hovering over the toilet, was Cas vomiting whatever he had left in his system. _Ughhhhh why? This hurts so much. I am so tired i just want to close my ey- _Cas's thoughts were interrupted as the guys lifted him up and into the tub. Cas's eyes shot open and he started flailing and screeching.

"Hey! Relax Cas. I know its cold, but you have a temperature of 104.3 and we need to lower it! STOP SPLASHING!" Dean yelled out as he tried to hold Cas in the bath.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL DEAN! SAM GET ME OUT!" Cas hissed.

Eventually Cas got tired and succumbed to the cool water. He lay in the tub shivering for some time, until Dean finally decided his fever had gone down. Sam ran to grab a towel, and Dean helped lift Cas. Cas felt Dean's grip and he managed to smile just a bit. He felt okay when he was with Dean. They helped dry Cas with the towel, and got him into a clean pair of green striped pajamas. The bed sheet had been taken off and replaced with new sheets. Cas was guided to the bed with the boys assistance, and he lay his head down on the pillow. He instantly felt his eyes flutter closed, and fell asleep with Dean rubbing his back.

* * *

Early in the morning Cas jolted awake by a sharp pain in his stomach, and a raspy cough. He clutched his side as he began to have a rough coughing fit.

Still half asleep Cas cried out, "S'De-(harsh coughing)-an!"

Dean ran into Cas's room and sprinted to his side. He sat on the bed and rubbed Cas's back in circles.

"You're ok Cas. You are going to be fine. Just cough it up." Dean said with a tinge of pity in his voice.

The coughing fit sent Cas's head into a world of dizziness and double vision. He shut his eyes, and whimpered.

Dean could hear the pain in Cas's voice and he really wanted to help him. Seeing him in so much pain was miserable for Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

After Cas managed to basically cough his lungs up, Dean could see how exhausted he was. Cas slumped up against Dean's chest. It felt nice to Cas. His skin felt cool and soothing. By the morning, Cas was asleep on Dean, who fell asleep slumped on the head board.

"Hey Cas how are you feeling.. This is interesting." Sam laughed when he walked into Cas's room.

The laughing woke Dean up suddenly, accidentally knocking Cas's head on the wooden board. Dean heard the thump of the angel's head hit the board and he winced. Sam ran straight over and helped Dean prop him up.

"Owwwwwww..." Cas muttered half-consciously, and allowing his head to fall back as Dean and Sam sat him up on the pillows.

"Crap I forgot you were there Cas I'm so sorry. How do you feel?"

"S'okay Dean. Not mush better. S'feelin' worse." Cas responded, his eyes barely staying open.

"Hey Sam can you hand me the thermometer? Its on the dresser." Dean asked Sam, "Thanks, Hey Cas I'm just gonna' put this under your tongue."

The small piece of machinery beeped.

"104.9" Dean read out. "Shit, it went up Sammy."

"S'Dean I don't feel to good.." Cas whimpered.

Sam instantly grabbed the bucket, and Dean tilted Cas's head forward, above the bucket, as he puked. He had nothing left in his system, but he could.t stop vomiting.

"Sam can you grab another blanket?"

"Sure thing." Sam replied as he left the room to retrieve a spare blanket for Cas.

"Just let it all out." Dean said, while he rubbed Cas's hot, sweaty back and held a cold cloth to the back of Cas's neck.

His throat burned raw and his stomach was clenched up. Cas began shaking uncontrollably, and let out whimpers. Dean stayed and let Cas curl up in his lap. He knew Cas was just getting worse. Dean felt so helpless and he wanted to cure his friend.

"Please don't leave Dean."

"I won't buddy, I promise"

* * *

Around noon Dean went to check on Cas, and to offer him some food.

"Cas, hey you need to eat okay? We need you to get some fluids so you can take some medicine." Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Cas? Are you awake?"

A sudden wave of terror flew across dean and he bolted over to Cas, who was lying in the fetal position in bed. Dean shook Cas violently, to which Cas responded with a low gurgle and a flicker of his eyelids.

"CAS C'MON MAN YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP FOR ME! THIS ISN'T FUNNY CAS!"

"CAS!"


	4. Chapter 4

"SAMMY GET IN HERE! CAS ISN'T WAKING UP!"

"Just hang in there Cas." Dean said, holding Cas's limp head in his arms. "ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!"

The only answer that came out was a small gurgling noise, and an eye flicker. Sam came running into the room, and helped Dean roll Cas off his side, and sit him up on some extra pillows. Dean grabbed a small flashlight, which was sitting by the bed, and shined it in Cas's eyes. He hissed and pushed Dean away, which he immediately regretted, as his head start throbbing. He was gasping for breathes, but could not seem to get one. Cas felt his face turning hot and red, but he continued wheezing, and gripping his throat. Dean bolted out of the room and down the hall.

" SAMMY GET HIM TO CALM DOWN AND BREATHE!"

"Hey Cas, look at me. You need to relax. Your tense ,uscles are not going to help you breathe. Just relax, you are going to be just fine."

Sam watched as Cas's lips began turning a light shade of blue, and began to worry.

_Oh god. This is what it is like to die. I have only been human for a mere few months. And i have already managed to kill myself _Cas thought to himself as he felt his eyelids get heavier, and heavier. He felt sleepy, and he just wanted to close hi eyes.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me Cas! Stay with me here!" Sam snapped at the weary, barely conscious Cas.

Dean finally came rushing back after what seemed like forever. He was holding an oxygen tank, and a mask. He rapidly hooked up the tank to the mask, and handed it to Sam who put it on Cas's face.

"That's it Cas just relax. Just breathe. You're fine." Dean huffed.

Cold, refreshing air is exactly what Cas needed. He was still wheezing, but was able to some-what regulate his breathing. Dean sat next to Cas, stroking his hair and reassuring him, while Sam watched with a worried face.

"S'tired..." Cas mumbled thrugh the mask.

"I know you are tired. Just lay your head down and rest okay." Dean led Cas slowly down to his bed.

The sheets felt cool, and he just wanted to curl up and sleep. Dean pulled the covers up to Cas's shoulders.

"S-sorry."

"Its okay Cas its not your fault buddy." Sam pitched in.

Sam grabbed the thermometer to check Cas's temperature. The thermometer read 104.5.

"It went down. Not much, but still an improvement."

"That doens't mean anything Sammy" Dean replied, while quietly shutting Cas's door.

For now the angel was asleep, and peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few hours, Cas went in and out of consciousness. He would wake up to vomit, complain that he felt too cold, too hot, or he was simply in pain. Cas had been sick for three days and had only recently received medication, of which he kept down for only two minutes. Dean worried that this was no simple flu, and there was a bigger underlying symptom to come.

* * *

"Hey Cas. Can yo drink some water for me? I need you take some Tylenol." Dean tried to get the opened bottle to Cas's mouth, but Cas sealed his lips tight and turned his head away.

"No water. Can't hold down." Cas whimpered, as he push dean's hand away.

"Look without the Tylenol you're going to be in a living hell, but its up to you."

Cas gave the same response as before. For now he was not feeling nauseous, and he new he would the minute he would take the medication. He sunk his head back under the covers, and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Hey you're not done yet. I gotta' check your temperature." Dean propped up the almost asleep Cas.

The thermometer read 105.0. Dean instantly knew Cas was just getting worse.

"C'mon," dean said as he heaved him up, "Its time for another ice bath."

Cas squirmed and wriggled, entangling himself in the covers.

"S'No. Tired. Already cold." Cas whined.

In the end he knew he would lose to Dean, and he would end up in the bath anyways. Sam helped Dean lift Cas up, but Cas wanted to get his clothes off himself. Cas shut the bathroom door.

"Just yell if you feel sick, 'kay?"

"M'kay" Cas mumbled.

His head felt like an elephant siting on a wooden dowel. It swayed when he pulled off his shirt, and he had to grip the sink to stop himself from falling. He held onto the sink for a few moments, and glanced in the mirror. He was pale, with a greenish tint, and his face was trenched in newly formed sweet. He couldn't push off the cramps in his stomach, and ended clinging on to his abdomen. He felt so dizzy, and he simply could not keep himself up anymore. He groaned, and collapsed into a heap on the floor, hitting his head on the sink on the way down.

* * *

"He's been in there for a longtime, Sammy. You think he's ok?"

"Look he is sick. He wants some privacy so just let him be." Sam replied in a stop being like a mother kind of tone.

"I'm just going to ask him if everything is fine." Dean answered. "Hey cas you need any help buddy? You ok?"

There was no sound from the bathroom. Dean called out a second time, but louder.

"Sammy get away from the door!" Dean shouted as he slammed against the door, shoulder first.

* * *

Dean fell to his knees next to the unconscious Castiel. He rolled Cas onto his back checking for any signs of a concussion. He had a freshly forming bruise on his forehead from when he hit the sink, and Dean flipped out.

"SHIT SAM, GET THE CAR STARTED NOW!" Dean exclaimed, lifting the dead weight Cas off the floor, and into his arms.

Dean held Cas in the back seat while Sam sped to the hospital. After half-an-hour, Sam rounded the corner to the emergency entrance to the hospital. dean hopped out, Cas still in his arms, and ran in.

"I need some help here!" Dean yelled out in complete terror.

Several nurses looked at him, grabbed a gurney, and rushed over to Dean. He slowly set cas onto the gurney, and walked with them into the ER entrance.

"What's his name?" a tall, short haired nurse asked.

"Cas Novak. He is like family to me. He started getting sick about three days ago, and I thought nothing of it."

"Okay, what symptoms has he had?"

"Uh, vomiting, dizziness, aching muscles, fever, struggling to breathe, and cramps. He was in the bathroom getting ready for an ice bath to lower his 105 degree fever. He seemed all to quite so i broke open the door. He was lying there, unconscious, with this nasty bruise on his forehead." Dean replied. He felt a lump forming in his throat, as they told him he had to stay in the waiting room for a bit. He stood in the hall, running his hands against his stubble, as tears began to form in his eyes. He didn't want to lose Cas. Not like how he lost mom, or dad, or Bobby. He wanted his angel back.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually Sam joined dean in the waiting room.

"Hey where is Cas?"

"He is in the ER doctors needed me to stay out here until they are re-"

Dean was interrupted by a nurse coming in and calling out Cas's name. The nurse led them back to the ER, where Cas was asleep. He had oxygen on him, multiple IV lines, and a heart monitor. Dean pulled up a chair for him, and Sam did the same.

"He is asleep now. When you brought him in his fever was 105.7, which was dangerously high. We got some morphine into him for the pain, saline for dehydration and we gave him a strong dose of ibuprofen to get the fever down. He did come around at one point, and he called out for Dean. I'm guessing that is one of you guys?"

"Yeh that's me." Dean replied anxiously. "Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"We ran some blood work a few minutes ago, and x-rayed his chest and abdomen, but we won't get the results back for a few more hours." The nurse explained. "He is a lucky guy to still be alive."

* * *

Sam and Dean waited half-an-hour until the blood work results came back. The doctor finally, after what seemed like hours, with the results.

" has a severe case of Acute Bronchitis. We will keep him here for a few days until he regains full consciousness, and until some of his symptoms are not as severe."

Dean looked over at the sleeping Castiel. He saw how physically and emotionally exhausted his friend was.

* * *

For the next few hours, Cas would let out the occasional groan or whimper. He would turn on his bed and cough up some disgusting phlegm. Every time he would regain the slightest amount of consciousness, he would be completely out of it. He would try to speak, but the words made no sense. Dean and Sam stayed by his side the entire day and night.

"De- s'don go.." Cas mumbled

"Don't worry buddy I'm right here. I'm not leaving." Dean replied in a hushed tone, stroking Cas's hair and holding his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas was out cold for two days. The guys spent every excruciating minute with the whimpering, limp Cas. Around noon on the third day, Cas began to regain consciousness.

"M'Dean? S'where am I?" Cas slurred.

Dean rushed to his side to comfort him. "Hey Cas, take it easy man, okay? You are in the hospital. You had a really high fever and you passed out in the bathroom. You have been sleeping for two days or so."

Cas's eyes blinked open. His pupils were tender to the light, and the beeps around him weren't helping with his already throbbing head. He let his mind wander for his moment. He tried to regain his senses as best as his weary body could. His entire body felt cold, not as cold as before but still cold.

"M-My legs De-Dean." Cas croaked, trying to wriggle, and sit up.

"Yeh I know you are in pain bud. You want me to get the nurse? are you going to be sick?" Dean asked, helping prop his friend up.

Cas tediously nodded his head, which proceeded to upset his stomach even more. He just wanted this sickness to be over. He was so weak and exhausted and he hated it. He hated being a burden to Dean, and he hated taking Dean's focus away from finding Crowley. Cas just wanted to disappear and never come back. He felt so ashamed.

* * *

"Hey Sam, go grab a nurse for me. Cas say he feels like he is going to be sick." Dean quietly motioned his brother to leave the room to get help.

Cas just closed his eyes, laid back, and grumbled.

"M'sorry Dean. I-I'm such a b-burden."

Dean could see tears form in Cas's eyes.

"Shhhhhh, hey don't say that." Dean replied, placing a wet cloth above Cas's eyes. "You aren't a burden. you're family to me, when someone in this family is sick they are priority."

Cas felt a slight bit of relief. To hear Dean say he was family was reassuring and comforting for Cas. He let a small smile crawl across his face, before belching loudly, and vomiting on the bed.

"It's ok Cas. Sam is coming with the nurse and we will get you cleaned up." Dean said, while removing the now putrid blanket from Cas's legs.

* * *

**Author"s Note: Wow. I didn't think it would go on for this long but yeh! Probably only one or two more chapters to go! Thank you to all who have bothered to follow and fave the story! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED TOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

After having been in the hospital for a week, Cas was at his wits end to get out.

"Look at me Dean! I can speak in full sentences, my temperature is 100.0 and all i have is a raspy cough." Cas pointed out.

"Oh shut up already! You're going home today happy? Doc just said he wants you to rest up at home and come back in a week for a check up." Dean replied, obviously sick of Cas's whiny attitude.

Cas was elated that finally this hellish ordeal could almost be over, and he would finally feel human again.

* * *

"Okay Cas go lie down on the couch, Sammy go get some pillows and a blanket, and I will start some chicken noodle spup. How does that sound?"

"I am quite hungry, and I can actually keep the food down, so sounds good."Cas replied, slowly dragging himself and plopping himself down on the couch.

Cas sat on the couch, Dean and Sam beside him, all eating the soup. They were watching a movie together. Dean could tell Cas was back to normal, by the fact that every time Sam and him would laugh at a joke, Cas would sit with a confused look on his face.

"I don't get the joke Dean."

"It's okay Cas. I know you don't ." Dean chuckled and looked at Sam, who smiled.

Dean never noticed how stunning Cas's blue eyes were. He looked at Cas, and felt a wave of reassurance. He finally had his angel back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG I LOVE THIS FAN FIC! my first completed one and it is amazing! (well at least I think so) I hope everyone liked it! again thank you for faving and following my story! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! BYE! 3**


End file.
